Forever you and me SpainxRomano
by Akinomy
Summary: Personajes: Antonio, Lovino y Feliciano.........Sinopsis: Lovino decide ir a casa de Antonio a pasar unos días. Ordenando el trastero encuentra recuerdos, todos sobre su hermano. Lovi nunca admitirá que le duele pero, lo hace...¿Que hará Lovi al respecto?


-¿Te gustaría venir una temporada a mi casa? ¡Como en los viejos tiempos ~!- Dijo el hispano sonriente como era habitual.

Así empezó todo, con esas palabras de **Toni.**

Hacia tiempo que **Lovino** no pasaba una temporada en su casa, es más solía ser **España **quien iba a visitar a ambos hermanos a su casa, él era descuidado para estas cosas, a demás no le preocupaba visitar a ese idiota para nada.

Y allí estaba, en casa de **España **pasando unos días, al principio fue genial, aunque **Romano **nunca admitiría eso, pero con el tiempo todo se volvió una rutina:

_**Romano **__preparaba el desayuno, desayunaban juntos, __**España**__ le agradecía la comida e iba a su despacho, mientras __**Romano**__ yacía solo por la mañana haciendo cualquier cosa para entretenerse.  
Sobre las 12__** Romano**__ retomaba la tarea en la cocina y luego comían de nuevo juntos, tras comer __**España**__ le agradecía la comida y fregaba los platos, a veces __**Romano**__ le ayudaba, otras se iba a dar una vuelta para bajar al comida, y a veces el paseo lo daban juntos, pero siempre sin novedad.  
Por la tarde __**Romano**__ solía salir a comprar, mientras que __**España**__ cuidaba de su cosecha de tomates y así hasta la noche, cuando __**Romano**__ hacía la cena y de nuevo cenaban juntos, tras cenar ambos iban al dormitorio a descansar._

Se podía decir que a pesar de estar todo el día juntos, nunca lo estaban, el único momento que realmente lo estaban era a la hora de dormir, y generalmente **Antonio **estaba agotado así que tampoco es que llenara mucho el vacío.

Pero bueno, eso no le importaba a **Romano**, ¡Por supuesto que no!, el solo fue allí por recordar los viejos tiempos y para que aquel idiota no se hiciera más pesado de lo normal con él, sí exacto, por eso estaba pasando unos días allí.  
Un día guiado por esa idea, por la idea de que estaba allí para recordar viejos tiempos, decidió limpiar el trastero de **España**, a este le extraño puesto que a **Romano** no le agradaba demasiado realizar las tareas del hogar y no se le daba demasiado bien, pero **Romano** sabía que allí encontraría recuerdos de su pasado, de aquel pasado junto a **España.**  
Para su desilusión lo único que logro encontrar eran trastos viejos, inútiles y llenos de polvo.

-Haah? Konoyaro! ¿Es que no guardas nada útil?- dijo este para si mismo mientras perdía los nervios tirando todo por los aires.

Entonces en medio del desorden, como por arte de magia y también un poco por arte de la torpeza en aquel momento de **Romano**, este cayó con la pila de trastos y frente a él, lo que parecía un álbum.  
**Romano** se reincorporo tomándolo y vio en frente una caja tumbada con todo parecido a álbumes y carpetas. Sin duda aquello era lo que buscaba: **RECUERDOS.**

Tomó el álbum que tenia entre sus manos y con la suave luz de una vela empezó a mirar. Se trataba de un álbum con fotos, fotos antiguas de cuando España aún era un crío, de cuando él siquiera existía (_N.A. Vale sí, no habían cámaras pero bueno queda guay xDU_), era la primera vez que veía a **España** en su niñez.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al observar aquel niño adorable con el cual el tiempo haría maravillas, y que en unos años cuidaría de un chiquillo que le necesitaría para siempre…

-Seguro que entonces no esperabas nada de lo que pasó en tu vida…-sonreía mirando aquellos recuerdos con ternura.  
Le gustaba ver como **España **crecía, auque fuera solo a través de fotos. Siempre fue injusto, **España** le vio crecer día a día, y **Romano** no tubo ese privilegio nunca, nunca hasta ahora.

-Lastima que el gabacho tenga que salir tanto.- dijo asqueado viendo que **España** y **Francia **salían en muchos lados juntos.

Y así se paso toda la mañana mirando los álbumes, leyendo escritos de **España **en ellos, aprendiendo más sobre este, sobre todo del tiempo en que él siquiera estaba en mente de **España**, todo ese lado desconocido de **Antonio** para él.  
**Romano** se alegraba de todo ello, pero también entristecía al ver que en verdad no le conocía, no conocía nada de su pasado. Siempre creyó ser el país que más conocía a **España**, el que más unido estaba a él, pero…¿como iba a serlo si ni siquiera existía en su juventud? Cuando el nació **España** ya tenia su vida montada

-Solo quedan tres… esos tienen que ser ya más actuales, supongo…- suspiro **Romano** tomando el próximo.

Y en efecto era más actual, en el cual **Feliciano** y él ya aparecían… y **Feliciano**…y **Feliciano**….y en alguna él con todos…y **FELICIANO**….

"_¡¿Pero que le pasa a ese idiota?!"_

Nervioso y enfadado tomó los demás álbumes pasándolos rápido, su respuesta fue la misma: **Feliciano, Feliciano **y más **Feliciano**. Igual que al tomar las últimas carpetas, en las cuales solo guardaba dibujos de este…

"_**¿Y YO QUE?**_"…

-Konoyaro…- mosqueado tomó los álbumes y dibujos bajando a toda prisa al despacho en el que Antonio estaba y al que nunca solía entrar.

Sin soltar palabra coherente lanzó todo sobre del pobre chico, espetando solo:

-¡Me largo! ¡Estoy harto de este lugar, y harto de ti!- tras eso cerró de un portazo largándose.

-¿Eh?- el chico de ojos verdes se encontraba totalmente perdido, y más después del golpe con el tocho de recuerdos- ¡¡**Lovi-chan**!! –Corrió a la puerta persiguiéndole- ¡**Romano** esp...era…!

Demasiado tarde, el italiano ya se había marchado.

¿Como podía tener solo cosas de **Feliciano**? ¿Y él que? ¿Acaso no significaba completamente nada para ese entupido? Pero claro a él **NO** le importaba.

-Mentira…sí, sí me importa que piense ese idiota- dijo **Lovino** escondiendo la cara entre sus manos, admitiendo por primera vez que le importaba la opinión de la persona, que sin saber como ocurrió, siempre fue su centro, y su mundo.

Pero ya daba igual, puesto que él no era nadie para **España**… seguro que siquiera era capaz de diferenciarle de su hermano.

-¡Eso es!¡Cambiare las ropas con mi hermano y así demostrare que ese inútil no sabe siquiera quién es quién, **JA**! Verás como demuestro tu incompetencia.  
Realmente la idea de **Romano** no tenia ni ton no son, pero bueno, a él le parecía brillante por eso ilusionado fue a casa a ponerla en practica.

-¡Tadaima!- dijo energéticamente al entrar, buscando ansioso a su hermano con la mirada.

-¡Oh!¡Nii-san! ¿Ya volviste de tus vacaciones con **España **nii-chan?

-No hay tiempo para eso, vamos- tomó a su hermano de la muñeca y se lo llevó al cuarto sin dar ninguna explicación.

Allí **Romano** desnudo a su hermano y le puso sus ropajes, seguidamente él hizo igual, por último peino su cabello como el de **Veneciano** y el de **Veneciano** como el suyo.

-Ya esta, ahora tu eres yo y yo soy tú, ¿entendiste?

-No…creo que me perdí…

-¡¡Solo eso!! ¡**TÚ** eres **YO** y **YO** soy **TÚ**! Actúa como si fueras yo, por favor…  
**Veneciano** se sorprendió, era la primera vez que su hermano le pedía algo "por favor".

- **Romano**…¿Sucede algo?...

- ¡N-NO! Solo…hazlo…

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAII~~!- asintió feliz Feliciano.

-¡NO! Recuerda, **TÚ** eres **YO** ò.o…

-¿H…hai…k..konoyaro?..... "_me va a costar hacerle este favor_ T_T"

-Eso esta mejor…supongo….-suspiro y forzó una sonrisa bobalicona como la de su hermano-¡¡HAAAAIII~!!-imito él-

**Veneciano** no pudo evitar reírse le resultaba gracioso, pero enseguida tomó el carácter de su hermano de nuevo cuando este lo asesino con la mirada.

-Mira, iremos a casa de ese idiota de **España**, luego dirás que me has invitado….-intentó explicar **Romano**.

-¡Neee, neee, nee~~!-levantó la mano para preguntar- ¿Diré que invite a **Romano-nii** o que me invite a mí :3?

-¡Tú serás yo!-replicó-

-¿Entonces como voy a invitarte?-pregunto inocentemente.

-¡Porque yo seré tu!- crispado.-¡Ya no más preguntas hasta el final!  
Así **Veneciano** hizo el silencio para que su hermano no se enojara más, y **Romano continuó con su explicación.  
**  
-Como decía… iremos a casa de ese idiota de **Antonio**, luego dirás que me has invitado…Así yo demostraré que **España** es un estupido idiota que ni siquiera nos distingue, y demostraré tener yo razón y ganaré ¡MUAHAHAHAHA!-explicó victorioso su "_brillante_" idea-

**Veneciano** parpadeo mirándole, intentando comprender el fin de su "_grandioso_" plan.

-Pero, **España** nii-chan nunca caerá en eso, te sabe ver a años luz…

-¡URUSE!-mandó el mayor.- ¡Ahora vamos!

Mientras iban de camino a casa de **España, Romano** le contó con pelos y señales el "_guión_" de **Veneciano**, este solo asentía, prefería hacer caso a su hermano sin rechistar antes de que se enfadara.

Por fin llegaron a casa **España, Romano** trago saliva y llamó a la puerta. Un descuidado **España** abrió despreocupadamente.

-¡¡Yoooooo **España** niichan!!- Dijo **Romano** imitando a su hermano.

-TSK…-**Veneciano** giró la cara siguiendo el guión, realmente le costaba eso-

-¡¡**Romano** volviste!!- dijo dirigiéndose a **Veneciano**- ¡Y trajiste a tu hermano!- dijo acariciándole la cabeza a **Romano**.

- ¡Ah…h..hai! Nii-san dijo si quería quedarme un par de días, así que accedí, ¿no importa neee España niichan?- dijo sonriente Romano.

En verdad **Romano** tenía la esperanza de que al abrir la puerta **España** se hubiese reído en sus caras, que a la primera hubiese acertado quien era quien, y todo se quedara en un intento fallido de **Romano**…pero al parecer… no era así, realmente **Antonio**, **SU Antonio**, no savia diferenciar entre él y su hermano… al fin y al cabo, quizás si era insignificante para **España**…  
Era de noche así que **España** ofreció una habitación individual al "_supuesto __**Veneciano**_", Lugo se dirigió hacia su cuarto con el "_supuesto __**Romano**_" ya que era una costumbre dormir juntos, sí, eso nada lo cambiaba.

-Konoyaro….-susurro **Romano** antes de entrar en el solitario cuarto que se le había asignado.

Una vez entraron en el cuarto **Antonio** se cambio con normalidad, y **Feliciano **siguió actuando tal como su hermano haría, hasta que se acostaron, a **Feliciano** se le hacía raro tener que dormir con **Antonio**, sí le quería mucho pero era raro, siempre había sido su hermano el que estaba a su lado a todas horas y ahora le parecía usurpar el su espacio hacer eso. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirando la cama y luego se decidió a entrar.

-No es necesario que duermas conmigo **Feliciano**…- espetó **Antonio** levantándose de la cama.-

-¿E-eh? ¿Entonces tu ya…sabias?- preguntó impresionado.  
**Antonio** se rió.

-Por supuesto que sabía, me es imposible confundiros.

-¡Oh! Ya le dije yo a nii-san que era una tontería, que **España** nii-chan lo diferenciaría enseguida…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy un buen jefe!-afirmó el.- Aunque no sé porque le cogió esta paranoia…  
-Bueno…creo que… quiere demostrarse a sí mismo que es especial para **España **niichan- sonrío tontamente.

A **España** le sorprendió como el inocente de **Veneciano** podía ser tan perspicaz para saber como se sentía su hermano.

- Es tan bobo…-dijo sonriendo tiernamente mirando al vacío, para él Romano era lo más especial del mundo… pero a **Romano** le costaba tanto de ver…- Pero... no vamos a dejar que juegue solo…¿no? – dijo divertido- ¡Así que sigámosle el juego un tiempo más!-dijo mientras se levantaba y le cedía la cama a **Veneciano**- iré a dormir a otra habitación, descansa aquí.

-Ah…¡HAI~~~!

Y así pues pasaron los días y **Antonio** y **Feliciano** siguieron el juego a **Lovino**, para ponerlo más interesante, **Antonio** mostró más atención a **Lovino** que a **Feliciano**, a fin de que el mayor creyera que prestaba más atención al menor.  
**Romano** realmente esos días fingió bien ser su hermano, pero le dolía, por alguna razón le dolía profundamente… a pesar de que** ÉL** era el centro de atención de **Antonio **ahora… no era **ÉL**… si no su hermano…(_N.A. Se refiere q que esta con el pero como va de Feliciano pues no es él xD… que se puede interpretar al revés también)_

-¡Nii-san!- llamó **Feliciano** a** Romano **mientras este estaba barriendo.-

-¿Ah? Te dije que no actuaras así….-suspiro el mayor- ¿Nande?

- Ahh **España** niichan ha dicho si le podías llevar la merienda, osease si yo, pero como yo soy tu, jajajajaja!-se rió solo.- Si puedes llevarle la merienda a su despacho ^^

-…Claro…-dio bruscamente la escoba a **Veneciano** y fue a preparar merienda.  
Normalmente siempre merendaban juntos… antes de la absurda idea..o…quizá no tan absurda ya que…realmente **Romano** tenía razón…o eso le hacían creer.  
Tomó la merienda de **Antonio **y se dirigió hacia su despacho.

Feliciano observó con una sonrisa como su hermano mayor se alejaba.

-Supongo que se termino "_el juego_" jejeje- dijo mientras volvía a colocar normal su pelo e iba a cambiar para irse… puesto que él allí ya sobraba…

**Romano** llamó a la puerta.

-¡¡**España** niichan!! ¡La merienda!  
-¡Ah! Adelante **Feliciano** :3- le invitó a entrar

-"_Ese inútil podría abrirme la puerta ¬¬…._" ¡Haaai! ^o^- Abrió y entro como pudo.

Al entrar pudo ver como **España **estaba sentado en una butaca apoyado sobre sus manos sonriendo, mirando como entraba por la puerta. **Romano** solo se limitó a dejarle la merienda con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que me pediste que te trajera la merienda?

-Ah… eso fue por que quiero contarte y enseñarte algo…

**Romano** se señaló al mas puro estilo estupido de su hermano.

-¿A mí?

-Jajajaja, sí claro, a ti-se levantó de la butaca y le invitó a sentarse.

El obedeció esperando que el otro le contara. **España **se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

-Verás… hace unos días que discutí con tu hermano-suspiro abatido.-

-A…ah…¿si?... v..vaya Bueno aunque no es tan raro, con él siempre discutís jejejeje…. ^^U

-Sí jajaja, bueno, se ve que estuvo mirando estos recuerdos del desván…-ojeó algunos dibujos y fotos, y se levantó a enseñárselos a "_**Veneciano**_".  
**Romano** algo…"_asquead_o" los observó…

-¡¡Oh!! Vaya si todo son dibujos míos ¡jajaja! ¡Mira este lo hice por tu cumple!-señalo uno entre ellos.- ¡Y fotos! Que recuerdos …

-Sí… pero al aparecer se mosqueó porque…creía… que no tenia nada suyo-entristece la mirada.-

-Bueno, y así es- rió .- Aquí no hay demasiado de Nii-san :3

-Ya claro que no-tomó un marco de foto que tenia frente el escritorio y un álbum y una carpeta del cajón dándoselos a "_**Veneciano**_".  
**  
Romano** extrañado lo tomó y observó… entonces su cara palideció, para luego volverse de un lindo tono rosado. Ahí estaba todo, sus fotos…sus dibujos…**TODO**… En el marco que le dio había nada más y anda menos que una foto de ambos… Así que… le importaba a **España**, realmente era alguien importante para él...entonces…  
¿Por qué no se dio cuenta del cambio de papeles con su hermano?...  
Entonces de repente notó unos brazos rodeándole por detrás, **Antonio **se había sentado en el borde del sillón y lo abrazaba…

-"_¿Abraza a...__**Feliciano.**__..?_" Ah... **España** niichan…- Entristeció la mirada aunque a la vez sonrojo por el simple acto de este, aunque, no fuera dirigido a él en verdad.

- Esta es la razón por la que no tengo nada de él en aquellos álbumes, él ...es demasiado especial, lo necesito cerca de mí para que me ayude a continuar siempre…entonces me pregunto yo… como le hago entender… a mi **Lovi-chan**… que él...es lo más importante para mi en este mundo, y que nunca, **JAMÁS** le confundiría con alguien… para mi **Romano** es como una luz que ilumina todas mis penas, por eso, **ERES ÚNICO** en mi mundo….único...-Susurró esas melosas palabras al oído de **Romano** y tras ellas mordió suavemente su oreja.

"_Entonces, no era a __**Feliciano**__ a quien abrazaba, __**España **__supo todo el tiempo quién era quién pero el muy estupido…solo quiso hacerme entender todo…Konoyaro…me las pagarás…"_

-Toni…-gachó la mirada de un lindo color tomate-  
- ¿Enserio creíste que te confundiría con **Feliciano**, **Lovino**?-le dio un tierno besó en la mejilla a su niño.

-Yo…lo siento…no sé que me pasó...- era la primera vez que se disculpaba con **España**.

**España** lo miró sorprendido a esa reacción, y lo tomó de el mentón para girarlo hacia él, cuando estaban de cara a cara hizo acto de besarle pero entonces paro y volvió a mirarle.

-No….- colocó su pelo con la mano, con el peinado de siempre- Ahora sí…-acarició la tez rosada de su amado y le besó con toda la dulzura del mundo, demostrándole que siempre seria lo más preciado para él, lo que más quería en este mundo, y nunca nada, cambiaria eso…

El joven italiano estaba totalmente avergonzado, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estupido? ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de él?..Pero en ese momento solo se preocupo de cerrar los ojos y simplemente se trago el orgullo para poder disfrutar del momento rodeando a su benefactor con los brazos posesivamente, dejándole claro al hispano que solo lo quería para **ÉL**.

-Konoyaro…-susurró suavemente con cariño **Romano** sonrojado.- Me engañaste todo el rato…

-Tu quisiste engañarme primero nee :3- Sonrío el otro inocentemente.  
-Nee idiota **España**…

-¿Hah? :3

Entonces fue** Romano** quien le besó con extrema ternura, un beso húmedo, pues los ojos del joven italiano empezaron a derramar lágrimas, quizá de dolor, por los duros días pasados pensando que no significaba nada para la persona que más quería, o por el contrarío, quizá de emoción por saber que todo fue una pesadilla, y que **España** jamás de los jamases le abandonaría y siempre estaría junto a él, cuidándole, mimándole, y lo más importante de todo: queriéndole.

-Ti amo- dijo en perfecto acento y muy sonrojado.

- Y yo a ti...^^- Dijo mientras lo tomaba de brazos como una princesa, besándole la frente.

Tras eso, **España **se llevó a su niño hacia la habitación, ambos sabían que estarían siempre juntos, ahora ambos lo sabían….

**Forever you and me, Forever you and me,  
Only you my child, Only you konoyaro,  
I love you Lovi. ****I love you Toni.**


End file.
